Stephanie Hedgehog
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: Stephanie is a 16yearold clone of Amy, created by Eggman for one reason: Destroy Sonic. Outfitted with Chaos Control powers, she defies her creator, and wants only one thing other than not being mistaken for Amy all the time: Shadow's love. ShadxOC. R


"Wake up." A female voice said.

She slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, looking around. She didn't recognize the metallic room she was in. She stared at the Echidna sitting opposite of her, on a bed much like the one she was laying on.

"Finally." The Echidna stood up, grabbing her hand. "Come with me. It's really annoying to watch a naked Hedgehog, especially a girl." She grumbled.

She didn't have anything to say, not knowing how to speak, but understood the female Echidna, and followed without struggle. She looked around, seeing large, round, red robots, among other things. She also noticed that each room had a large print of some sort of red symbol. It looked like a face, with a mustache. She didn't know what it meant. They stopped at a door.

After it opened, the Echidna pulled the Hedgehog in, door closing. As the lights came on, she faced the Hedgehog, red robotic eye outlined in metal glowing against her red fur. Her right eye, normal and purple, went up and down, scanning her. "Mm-hmm. Wait here." Her pink-dyed dredlocks flew behind her as she went into another room.

She turned to see a mirror, and a pink hedgehog inside of it. Long hair-like spikes went past her shoulders, some covering her chest and boobs. A picture of a younger Hedgehog that looked alot like her, but in a red dress and boots, and headband flashed in her mind. "A...mee." She murmered. She heard doors open behind her, and she turned to see the Echidna again.

"Put these on." She held out a black tee and skirt to the Hedgehog.

She held the short shirt for a moment, looking at the large white stripe that ran down the middle, same with the short cheer-leader like skirt. Another image came, showing a younger hedgehog-girl, that was pink as well, putting on a shirt and skirt. She blinked at the clothing, then put them on.

"Good." The Echidna-girl nodded. "You got it right the first time." She looked her over. "Presentable. Eggman will like this."

More words came to mind. "Amy. Son-eck." She said.

The Echidna blinked. "What?"

"Amy. Son-eck. SON-ECK." She said louder, an image of the girl in a dress chasing after a blue hedgehog. She held her head, more images and words coming in, giving her a huge headache.

"This isn't good." The Echidna pressed a red button under an intercom. "Android. Android report to room 1-A. This is Kai reporting. Repeat, Android 1-A, Kai." She took her finger from the button, and kneeled to the Hedgehog who was now on her knees, receiving memories that were not her own, holding her head.

"No...no...st...stop...no...more...pain..." She whispered.

"It's alright." She put her arms around her. "It's okay. It'll stop. It'll stop." She murmured.

"N...n..." She started shaking. "Nnnn..." She had shook violently, then stopped, then screamed, "CHAOS BLAST!!", sending a red wave that shut down all the robots in the base. She then went unconcious.

Kai was unaffected by the blast, holding the sleeping girl. She had never liked this project. She didn't want to agree with it. And now...now the project was already malfunctioning. Eggman wasn't going to like this.

A black hedgehog with yellow markings appeared in the door. "Kai?! What's going on? All robots are offline. We're on back-up power." He reported.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She stood up with the girl in her arms. "The clone. She's malfunctioning. She's got all of Amy's memories. She sent off a Chaos Blast as well."

"WHAT?! Amy can't even do a Homing Attack, yet the clone can do Chaos Blast?"

"My guess is that DarkTails infultrated the base while she was still in development." She said, pushing past the Shadow android. She backtracked to the room. "We'll have to keep an eye on her until she's ready for her mission."

"Mission: Annihilation?"

"Yup." She put the pink Hedgehog onto the bed. "Eggman's plan to finally kill Sonic and Shadow."

Author's Note: Sorry that it's a short, quick-paced chapter! I have mild writer's block. This is also my first Sonic fanfic. I'm used to Warriors and Xiaolin Showdown fics. I don't know how many fics use clones, Shadow Android(if you've ever played two-player on Shadow the Hedgehog, you would remember him as the only android that isn't metal.), or a 'DarkTails'. So...yeah. Please R&R, I'm working on the next chapter. Keep sporkin'! 8D


End file.
